Jhonni Blaze
Jhonni Blaze is a supporting cast member on season five of Love & Hip Hop: New York. Before Love & Hip Hop Jhonni Blaze is a R&B singer-songwriter. She was born in Georgia to African-German parents and grew up in Jamaica, Queens, New York. She rose to fame as a stripper and sex worker in Houston, Texas, which lead to a career as an urban model and video vixen, and a brief stint in pornography. In 2014, she made headlines for filing a police report against the rapper Drake for claiming his entourage threatened her life. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2015; 2017–2018) Jhonni joins the supporting cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York in season five, which chronicles her struggles to overcome her controversial past, which has largely overshadowed her music career. She reconnects with Rich Dollaz, her former flame, and takes him on as a manager. During the season, she clashes violently with Precious Paris and Diamond Strawberry. Jhonni was cast in the proposed spin-off Love & Hip Hop: Houston, which began filming in February 2016. However, the show was put on hold indefinitely midway through filming in June 2016 due to concerns for the crew's safety, after several shoots were shut down by cast violence (including a scene involving Jhonni and Just Brittany, where guns were drawn, a failed suicide attempt and alleged physical violence she suffered at the hands of her then-boyfriend P.K.), as well as locals interrupting filming. Jhonni then filmed scenes for season five of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, including a scene where she defended her manager Deb Antney against D. Smith at a bullying event, and another where she attended Karlie Redd's birthday with Katt Williams. However, her scenes never made to air, although glimpses of her can be seen in the background of those scenes. Jhonni returned to the show in the specials Dirty Little Secrets and Love & Hip Hop: The Love Edition. She was cast again in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta in season seven, in a storyline with Stevie J and Just Brittany. However, before filming, she had a falling out with producers and exposed the upcoming season's storylines on social media, including Kirk and Rasheeda's "fake" baby mama drama and Stevie's alleged fling with trans woman Shauna Brooks, as well as new cast members BK and Tokyo Vanity. After Love & Hip Hop Jhonni has made multiple appearances in reality television since her time on the show, including VH1's Black Ink Crew: Chicago and WE TV's Growing Up Hip Hop: Atlanta with fellow Love & Hip Hop alumni Deb Antney and Masika Kalysha. Appearances Jhonni has made a total of 12 appearances. Trivia *Although she appears in green screen segments like the other supporting cast members and has a major role in the season, Jhonni was not included in the LHHNY season five cast announcement or press release, nor she does have a cast bio on VH1's website. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 5)